


Come Back To Me

by Jordanmullenjr



Category: U2
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanmullenjr/pseuds/Jordanmullenjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Zoo era. Larry is trying to get back with Edge after 5 years but Edge doesn't know if it's such a good idea. Larry then starts acting up and doing things that he shouldn't be doing to try and get on Edge's bad side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not ready

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for far too long and it's not even close to being finished. These chapters will get longer as we go on. I'll try and post as much as I can, but I get writers block way too much. Thanks for reading(:

Bono entered the room, bouncing around like he was a little kid. He was sure doing a lot of bouncing for someone who's not supposed to have any caffeine. Larry, Adam and I are all watching Bono as he strides over to us. Bono has a reputation for getting on people's nerves, I'm usually very mellow and calm, but lately Bono has been acting up a lot.

"Hello, lovely's." Bono kisses each one of us on the cheek.

"About damn time, B. You're a half an hour late. But, no surpises there now." Larry says, smirking as Bono punches him in the arm.

"Asshole." Adam and I watch as the two of them get into it, playful at first, but then someone- who I'm guessing is Bono- turns it into a fist fight. Sighing, I get the hint that nobody else in the studio is going to stop them, so I do it myself. "Guys! Cut it out!" They both stop and look at me, Bono looking like he could tear my head off, and Larry looking down at the floor since he knows that it's me yelling.

"Why don't you just stay out of this Reg. It's none of your fuckin' buissness anyways." Bono glares at me and stands up, walking towards me. If that's supposed to intimidate me, it's sure as hell not working. I stand my ground. He comes close to me, so close I can feel his ragged breath on my face. "Stay out of it." You see, when he gets into fights, it's normally me that has to get him out of one. Whether it be at a club, or here at the studio. He's never happy when I stop him either. Putting my hands up in defence and walking into the kitchen before I lashed out on him was all I could do.

Minutes later, Larry walks into the kitchen. He walks in front of me and pulls a chair out so he can sit. Neither of us say anything for a long while, then he finally breaks the silence. "Dave? Dave. Are you OK? You seemed really pissed, or, it looked that way at least." I look up at him and he looks down, biting his lip.

"Sorry…" He says, still not looking at me.

"Laurence, you can't be getting into fights when I'm around, or even when I'm not. You know what will happen, especially with Bono."

Larry nods and finally looks up at me. "I love you for that, you know." Nodding to his words, I stand as to leave and he drops from his chair to his knees. Looking down at him, I ask, "What are you doing?" All he does is shake his head, leaning down and kissing my shoe. We had stopped all of this 5 years ago, and here he is on his knees in front of me again. Knowing I wouldn't be able to control myself if I stood there any longer, I turn and walk out the door back to the studio, leaving that poor helpless boy there on his knees but knowing he'll follow. As predicted, he did follow me back out there. But now all that I can think about is taking him to my hotel room, tying him up and giving him what he seems to want from me, again.

We had agreed to stop all of this years ago because of our families and the band, thinking that it might ruin one or the other. Maybe even both, and that was a chance neither of us wanted to take even though we still love each other; at least it seems to look that way. After rehearsal is all over and done with, and after a couple of drinks at the bar by myself, I head back to my hotel room. When opening the door to my room, it is dark and colder than it was when I had left this morning. After taking off my shoes and coat, I flip a light on and turn to walk to my bed but, a sight on my bed that was not expected whatsoever stops me in my tracks.

Larry.

Larry, naked, on his knees with his arms stretched out in front of his body while his head is resting on the mattress. He doesn't look up at me when he talks. "Daddy." Taking a deep breath in and breathing out before saying anything back to him was a good idea.

Not really knowing what to do because I haven't seen him this naked in a while, I say, "Larry, why are you here naked in my hotel room, on my bed."

He finally looks up at me, but not moving from his position. "Because, I need someone.. No, I need you to have control over me. Please."

Sighing, I grab Larry's clothes from where he set them and hand them to him. "Larry, you need to leave. We can't do this." I only tell him this because he really hurt me last time, since he was the one who decided to break it off. The look on his face when he registers my words breaks my heart and I almost reach out to touch his face, but I don't. I won't let myself get lost in him again. I can't. I've just gotten out of a relationship, I have kids.

"Oh..." Is all he says before pulling his pants on and forgoing his shirt since I assume his room isn't very far from mine. He turns and looks at me and I can see the unshed tears in his eyes. "I thought..." Shaking his head, he turns around without finishing his sentence and leaves.

I take a seat on my bed and try to take in what just happened. I know that I really do want him, and I guess now I know that he really wants me, but I don't want it to ruin anything. Especially the band. With that in mind, I take off my clothes, get in bed and pull the covers up over me, ready to try and get some sleep without thinking too much.


	2. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry starts acting out the way he normally wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. This chapter was so fun to write and I love Larry. The words in italics are flashbacks or thoughts in Edge's head. Enjoy you little shippers.

Sleep didn't come like I had hoped it would. My thoughts kept me up all night long, and they were only about Larry. What if he runs to Bono? What if he runs to Adam? What if he runs to both of them... And they take him in? No, that could never happen. I only got about an hour or two of sleep in between these thoughts.

 After taking a shower, I feel a bit clearer and more awake. Then I realize that I am not looking forward to seeing Larry today, I don't want to see that look on his face that he had last night. I don't think I could take it, then I'd give into him and make it easy, too easy. He'd think I have no self-control anymore and that is one thing that will never happen. Thinking back, I remember the night that he told me we had to stop.

  _Standing on the balcony outside my hotel room, I hear my door open and I don't have to turn around to know who it is; to know it's him. A smirk appears across my face as he comes out next to me, but I look up and he has the saddest look in his eyes, the saddest look all over his face. He looks as if he's just gotten his heart broken by his first lover. "Are you okay?" I place a hand on his shoulder and he shakes his head, sighing and looking away from me._

  _"Dave... I have to tell you something." And that's when I knew something was wrong between us. He only called me by my name in front of people, rarely even then, he would lightly brush me with his hand, or bat his eyelashes at me, and biting his lip was one of his favourite ways in getting my attention._

  _I swallowed hard and dropped my hand from his shoulder, "Go on." In all truth, I didn't want him to go on. I shouldn't have asked that question._

  _"This... WE have to stop this." He looked at me again after that, his face hard and showing no emotion, he didn't want me to know how hurt he was. He had just let me in, REALLY let me in and now he was kicking me out. I felt Like I had been punched in the gut and I had no idea what to do or say. So, I just nodded and cleared my throat but I still sounded hurt._

  _"Alright. You can leave now." That's when he winced and let his hard look fall for me to see that this wasn't how he wanted it to be, it's how it had to be. Because of our families, because of the band, because of our lives. It's the hardest thing for me to take into my heart. I loved him with my heart and I would've done anything for him._

  _"Oh." Then he left. He fucking left and I sat out on that balcony and cried before going inside and drinking until I threw up._

 

I sigh as I finish getting dressed and get ready to face today, then I grab my room key and slip it into my pocket before slipping out the door. While waiting for the elevator to open, I see Bono walking down the hall to the elevator also, as it opens, we both get in and he looks at me, dead in the eyes and says, "You look like shit, mate."

 The corner of my mouth turn upward a little as I let out a small chuckle that made Bono smile and I felt good for it, "Long night, too much thinking, no coffee." I figure that's a good enough answer for now at least but you just never know with Bono. He shrugs and puts an arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek then resting his head on my shoulder. It's nice and normal, nothing that fazes me anymore. But then the elevator door is opening and he lets go of me as we step out, both walking to the dining room to get breakfast where the rest of the crew is. That's when I spot Larry, he was staring at me until I looked at him, then he turned his attention back to Adam, putting a hand on his thigh and laughing at something Adam said. 

 I feel the jealousy rise in me and figure it's probably time for some coffee. While getting some coffee I snatch a muffin and see that Bono has taken a seat next to Adam and Larry. Don't want to go over there, but, I have to. Walking over and sitting next to Bono gives me a seat right across from Larry. I internally groan, thinking, "Grrreeeeaaaatttt."

 Picking at my muffin a little at a time, I hear someone calling my name. "The Edge, will you join us back on planet Earth please?" They all chuckle as I look up, "Didn't know a muffin could be so interesting." I glare at Bono and he smirks, "Nice to have you back. Are you going to accompany us to lunch after soundcheck?" 

 "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. Where are we going?" I wonder where some good restaurants are in San Diego before seeing Larry lean over and whisper something in Adam's ear. I clench my teeth as Adam stands up with Larry.

 "I heard about this place called 'Mister A's', people tell me it's really good." Adam tells us, but I don't really care about the restaurant anymore, I want to know where they're going. Larry's eyes meet mine and I see the mischief in them before he looks away and Adam says, "We're heading off early, we've gotta stop some places before getting to the stadium. See you guys there." Bono says his goodbye and I give them a half-hearted wave.

 "Wonder where they're going," Bono tells me

 I shrug, "Who knows." I wince at the way my voice sounds in my own ears, angry and frustrated. I can only imagine how Bono heard it, he doesn't say anything about it and finishes his coffee.

 "Want to come back to my room and work on some writing before we have to go?" 

 "Sure." And I throw my half-eaten muffin in the garbage along with our cups and head off to Bono's room.

 

 When I get to the stadium, I notice that Larry has taken to wearing no shirt for this soundcheck, he's also opted for shorts. I can see his muscles clench as he pounds away into his drumset, I can see the sweat dripping down his chest, and I can see the way his thigh muscles are tight from this angle. He's almost too beautiful to be real. But he is real. And he's doing this to torture me. 

 Adam walks besides me and whistles at Larry which makes me clench my fists. My first thought is, _He's mine,_ then my next thought is,  _No he's not. But oh yes he is._ That's when I notice Larry has stopped playing and is walking over to Adam and I. "Do you like what you see?" Larry asks Adam with a smirk, pressing a kiss to Adam's cheek.

 Adam slips an arm around Larry's waist, "Oh yes I do, love." He chuckles, "Give me a private show, would you?" 

 Larry's eyes twinkle and he grins, "What do I get in return, Sparks?" Adam leans in and whispers something that I can't hear.

 "Oohh, Adam, that's naughty." He says before they both break into a fit of laughter and I have to smile because I love to see this boy that I've known forever be happy. I love to see him smile. I remember the first time after him and I made love.

 

_"I love you." I said to him, "Will you come with me?"_

  _"It's 1 am, where are we going to go?" He looked confused, like a little lost boy and I had to laugh._

  _"You'll see. Put some shorts on." I got up and put some shorts on just like he did, but unlike him, I grabbed a blanket before taking him by the hand and walking out of the house we had rented for a get away from everything. I looked up at the sky as we came out from the porch, happy to see that the sky was full of stars on this night. I drug him out a little further in the sand before laying the blanket out in the sand and sitting down, holding a hand out for him to join me._

  _"Look at the sky," I said, "It's beautiful, just like you."_

  _He looked at the sky, then at me and smiled. "I love you..." and I knew there was more coming, I just didn't know what it was; so I waited. "David?"_

  _"Yes, love?" I knew I sounded concerned, but I couldn't help it, he sounded worried._

  _"I want to know what it feels like to be taken control of... I want to know what it's like to relinquish all responsibilities and let someone else do it their own way." He sounded scared, like he didn't know how I would respond, like he thought I was going to leave after he told me this. For all I knew, maybe he had told someone this, and maybe they had left him because of what he wanted. "Could you... try it...?" He bit his lip._

  _"Oh, Larry..." And I kissed him, softly at first, then a little more dominantly. As I pulled away, I whispered, "I would be honoured to do that for you." And he smiled._

 

Bono's yelling snapped me out of my thoughts, "Edge! Are you going to pick up your guitar or stare at Larry all day?" 

 I turned away from Larry before he could see my face, "Yeah, sorry. Like I said, B, not enough sleep nor enough coffee," I said with a laugh, heading off to get my guitar.  _What a fucking twat I must've looked like out there._ I sigh, pulling the guitar strap over my head, but then my mind drifts off with the music as we start playing 'I still haven't found what I'm looking for'. 

 

After soundcheck, we all go to the restaurant that Adam mentioned earlier. Mister A's isn't that bad so far, we'e all gotten our drinks and appetizers, and we all join in a little chat as we wait for the main course. Larry is sitting in the middle of Adam and Bono, once again giving me a seat across from him, but he doesn't look at me much, only keeping his eyes on Adam or Bono unless I say something which of course, isn't very often. I'm jealous when I shouldn't be.  

 By the time our meals arrives, Larry is on his fourth pint. I want to tell him to slow down, but I don't really have a say right now, he's only just getting started from what I can see. We all dig into our food as Larry orders some vodka, that's where I have to say something. "Larry, don't you think you should slow it down?" 

 The other two stop eating and look back and fourth between me and Larry, waiting to see what will happen. When Larry speaks he only sounds a little tipsy, "Don't you think you should mind your own business?" And that's when Bono and Adam return to eating, pretending as if what just happened didn't happen. They start commenting on their food while Larry and I stare at each other, then I stand up.

 "I'm going to the loo." I say before leaving, not caring if anyone follows me or not. When in the bathroom, I splash my face with some water and try to cool down, the next thing I know, the bathroom door swings open with a Larry coming through it, he looks around the bathroom before finding me and smirking. 

 "Awfully rude of you to tell a man how much he should drink, don't you think, Edge?" He starts walking towards me and I just stare at him in the mirror, waiting for him to get to me and when he finally does, I take a deep breath. "Please." He wraps his arms around my waist, my hands are on the counter and his eyes meet my eyes, "Please?" he kisses the back of my neck, that's when I lose it. Turning around and backing him against the wall, pinning his arms by his side, I look into his eyes and see he looks calm, too calm. 

 "No, Larry, no. I don't think it's rude. I think it's pretty rude how you've been acting all day with Adam. Flaunting yourself in front of me, flirting constantly with Adam. That's rude." I let him go and take a step back, but he takes a step forward.

 "You know what they say," He grins, "Everyone loves a bad boy." Then he leaves. I follow him out and sit back at the table, watching him drink his glass of vodka while he eyes me.

 The others have finished their meal, but I'm not feeling too hungry anymore. I sip my beer as Bono suggests we go to a club later, we all agree then, I say goodbye to them and head back to the hotel to take a nap.

 

 

I wake up to a loud pounding on my door, "Edge! Come on, we're leaving!" It's Bono once again, always interrupting me no matter what, but he's still one of my best friends. 

 Groaning, I yell back to him, "Alright, give me a sec!" I roll out of bed, regretting saying yes to going out, I know that I could still say no, but I'm not going to do that, I've got to keep an eye on Larry to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, especially now that he's hanging out with Adam. God knows what he'll try to get Larry to do. After getting dressed, I step outside and there is Bono, waiting for me.

 "Jesus man, I thought you might've died in there," He laughs, "Let's go." We walk to the elevator, go down, the move into the limo with the other two. 

 On the ride there, Larry was constantly flirting with Bono and Adam, but completely ignoring me. Touching Adam's thigh and leaning on Bono to whisper something that I could almost hear. The limo stopped and I was the first to get out before the rest followed. We entered the dimly lit building with music blasting and lights spinning and flashing and were immediately whisked away into the crowd. Only after about twenty minutes I finally got to the bar and ordered myself a glass of vodka, instantly feeling myself loosen up as the liquor slipped down my throat. Turning to look at the crowd of people of the dance floor, I find Adam and Larry dancing together. Larry was rubbing up against Adam, his arms encircled Adam's neck, whilst Adam's are around Larry's waist, going lower with every moment until one hand is on Larry's ass and the other is on the small of his back. That's when Larry rises up to reach Adam's ear and whispers something, but I think I know what it is because right as he pulls away Adam's mouth attaches to his.

 The jealousy pours over me like a waterfall, and I down my glass of vodka before walking through the crowd, my body moving on its own accord, before I know it, Adam and Larry are standing in front of me. I tap on Adam's shoulder, leaning in close and saying, "I would like to dance with Larry." He nods, backing off but not before giving Larry a kiss on the cheek. When he finally leaves, I realize I have no idea what to do now, but Larry seems to have an inkling as he puts his hands on my hips and starts swaying back and fourth as a slower song comes on, "Come on, Edge, I'm not going to be one person dancing with a manikin." He laughs and I wrap my arms around his neck lightly. 

 I'm a little surprised as he moves forward to where our bodies are pressed together, laying his head on my shoulder and I can feel his erection pressing into my thigh now that he's moved. It feels nice, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who caused him to be in such a state and that angers me.  _I should be the only one to get him this way, besides Ann._ I can't keep thinking like this if I want to stay sane.  

 "So what did you want, hmm?" His lips move across my ear as he says this to me.

 "Nothing," I say, shaking my head, "I just wanted to dance with you."

 "Now that's a lie and we both know it, love." He kisses my cheek, "You saw me kissing Adam, didn't you?" 

 "I did." Even thinking about what I saw fuels anger in me, only he can do this to me.

 "And that made you jealous, didn't it?" He pulls back to look at me, smiling before pushing his face into the side of my neck. Then, I feel a broad sweep of wetness up my neck from his tongue. "I know it did." He pulls away as the song ends, a smirk playing over his face. 

 "As a matter of fact, Larry, it didn't." I grin and turn away, playing the game better than he expected me to. 

 About an hour later, I see Larry, Adam, and Bono leaving the club, so I join them on the way out. The instant we're in the limo, Larry is all over Adam. Rubbing his thigh, dropping kisses along his shoulder and neck. Bono is too drunk to even be bothered watching, he's almost passed out, so I sit and watch for the second time as Adam captures Larry's mouth in a soft kiss and he moans softly, tugging softly at Adam's hair to pull him back, "Wait until we get back to the hotel room, jeez." That makes Adam chuckle, but he sits back nevertheless until we arrive at the hotel. 

 I got stuck with the pleasure of helping Bono out of the limo tonight, what fun that was. As I lay down in bed, all I feel is jealousy running rampant through my entire body. Larry is mine. Not Adam's. But he's not mine. Fuck. 

 


	3. Old ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge finally comes to his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took almost a year to write this chapter. Life has been very rough on me lately, but I've finally gotten around to writing this chapter. I'm not sure when the next fic I write will come, but it won't be nearly as long as this one.  
> I'd like to thank you all for reading.

Waking up in the morning, I roll over and look at the clock seeing it reads 10:34 am. I groan and push a pillow on top of my head, not really wanting to get up today, and definitely not wanting to see Adam with Larry. Laying in bed, I remember the jealousy that got to me last night. That kind of jealousy hasn't come over me in years since he and I broke it off. I know that it will get the best of me sooner or later, hopefully, the latter.

After finally getting up and getting in the shower, my thoughts start to drift off while I'm washing my body.

_"I love New York almost as much as I love you," He said while I was washing his body, lingering in certain places more than others, "And I love you a lot."_

_"Mmm... I love you, too, baby." His skin was darker than mine, he's always been able to get darker than me, but it looks good on him. His toned body was so pleasant to touch after a show._

_He turned around and looked me in the eye after I finished washing him, "Will you show me how much you love me...?" A grin spread across his face but it fell as I backed him to the wall underneath the shower head._

_Grabbing his hands, I placed them behind his back, "Keep them there or you won't get your reward."_

_He nodded, "Yes, sir."_

_I kissed his forehead to reward him, "Good boy." I say before turning my attention to the rest of his body. Dragging my hands down his body, feeling every inch of muscle before wrapping my hand around his cock, slowly stroking him from root to tip once then slipping my hand down his thigh and back up the other side to rest on his ass. "This is mine."_

_He whimpers, "Daddy, please..." he goes to move his hands but then corrects himself. He pushes his hips out at me, trying to get me to take the bait._

_"No." That's all it takes and he stops, looking down at the tiles of the shower and biting his lip, rubbing it between his teeth thoughtfully. I grab is face, bringing it back to my gaze and put my mouth to his. He opens his mouth without hesitation, I slip my tongue in and he moans. His moans are beautiful, if I could only hear one sound for the rest of my life, that would be the one I would want to hear. Reaching down, I grab a hold of his cock again and he moans loudly this time. I stroke him slowly at first, but steadily start to increase with speed._

_"Daddy... Daddy... I'm..." I look at his face and see that his eyebrows are knitted together, his mouth wide open as he gasps for air._

_"Come for me, Larry." That's all it takes, in a split second he's throwing his head back and calling out my name. What a beautiful sight._

Sitting on my bed as my memory finishes, I look down and realize I'm hard. I lie back on the bed with my towel underneath me, grabbing my cock and stroking quickly, dragging my thumb across the tip and pushing my hips in the air and calling out Larry's name as I come. I clean myself up with my towel and lay there until my breathing slows.

"Should I come back at another time?" I almost jump out of my skin when I hear Adam's voice. As fast as I could I draped the towel over my lower half.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him in a demanding tone.

"Long enough." He raises an eyebrow and grins, "So Larry, huh?" He chuckles.

"Get out. Now." He's still chuckling when he leaves.

Oh god. What if he tells Larry. He won't tell Larry. He could tell Larry. He won't.

As I walk into the dressing room, I find Larry kneeling over Adam, kissing his neck and I snap, I can't take it anymore. I walk over and grab Larry by the back of his shirt, he begins to protest but I drag him into the closest empty room and lock the door.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" He yells at me

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You think that you can just go around kissing and rubbing up on Adam? That's not how this works, Larry!" I back him against the wall, breathing heavily I say, "You're mine. Not Adam's, not Bono's. MINE."

He grins at me, "I knew it got to you. Seeing me with him. But me and Adam are kind of a thing now, so if you'd excuse me I have to get back to him."

I gape at him, "Adam and you are a fuckin' what now?"

Larry just laughs at me, "A thing, Edge, you know? What we used to be." He leans forward and kisses my cheek before slipping out from between me and the wall and leaving. Once again, I'm standing alone in a room after Larry has left me. A part of me wants to play his little games and a part of me wants to tell him to make a choice, but right now I have a show to play.

After the show, energy is buzzing through everyone like electricity. Larry is all over Adam and I decide now would be a perfect time to play this out, so I lean over and grab Bono's collar, pulling him to me and kissing him roughly. He tries to pull away at first but relaxes after a moment, kissing me back, his tongue lapping at my mouth. I moan softly, I haven't been kissed by a man like this in a long time, I miss it and I want more, but before I can even think about getting more there's a loud cough from either Adam or Larry reminding us that they're still here with us. I pull away from Bono, releasing his collar and sit back with a big grin on my face. The anger and jealousy written all over Larry's face was worth that kiss.

"You do realize we're still in the car with you two." Larry says coldly, looking straight at me.

Bono apologizes, "Ehm... Yeah... Sorry about that." I can feel him look over at me, but I keep holding eye contact with Larry.

Adam lays a hand on Larry's shoulder as the car stops, Larry turns and leans in, whispering into Adam's ear. "Alright, I'll meet you there." Adam says with a wink.

We all get out but I pull Adam behind, dragging him into a room that's private for us to talk in. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean, why am I doing this?" He says, "What am I doing?" He's got that grin on his face that says he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

I sigh, "Don't do this to me, Adam, please."

He nods, "Larry asked me to take your place, but that's all I know, mate." He grins even wider and a small chuckle comes out of his throat.

So that's how they want this to be? Fine. "Alright, Adam, if that's all you know I guess I'll head to Bono's room now." I smile at him before walking out the door and up to Bono's room.

I knock on his door once before it swings open, he looks surprised I came to his room, "Reg? Come in." He steps from the pathway of the entrance and lets me in. "Any particular reason you're here?" He says after closing the door and coming to sit on his bed next to me.

"Yes. I wanted to talk about what happened earlier." Bono bites his lip and nods.

"Go on."

I wait a couple seconds before continuing, "Well, I loved kissing you-" The look of confusion and utter disbelief cross his face for a fleeting moment and then they're gone. "-And I want to do it some more... But only to make Larry jealous."

He doesn't even take a second to come up with a response."Yes. But only because seeing Adam with Larry is driving me up the fuckin' wall."

Grinning, I pat him on the shoulder, "Thanks, B."

"Mmm... Goodnight Edge." He says as I walk towards the door to leave.

As I'm getting in bed, one of my better memories for both me and him comes flooding through my mind.

_Just finishing brushing my teeth, I look up and he's standing behind me in nothing but his boxers, a smile playing over his face as he asks me if I want him to wear his necklace tonight. Always his way of asking for a rougher time than usual._

_"Yes, wear your necklace," He leaves the room and I take a glance in the mirror before leaving the bathroom myself._

_When I come out, he has his necklace on, I bought him that necklace as a gift for his birthday and that was the first time we'd done it very rough. He told me he liked it, but he wouldn't want it every night. Soon, we both became accustomed to him asking me if he should wear his necklace. Sterling silver with diamonds underneath where nobody else could see them._

_He's standing just in front of the bed looking so helpless even with the smirk of the devil on his lips. I walk over to where I've laid our suitcases and pull out one of my ties. "Hands behind your back." I say to him and he does so. I tie his hands together and push him to his knees, walking around so I'm in front of him._

_He looks up at me, smiling innocently and says, "Reg."_

_"Is that so? You wanna call me that again?" I raise an eyebrow._

_"Reg, let me go." He's sure in a playful mood if he's using my nickname and telling me to let him go._

_Pushing my sweats down I tell him to keep quiet and open his mouth, which he does. I put the tip of my cock into mouth and he starts to suck lightly, pushing his tongue against the tip to keep me from going any further, but I push my way past it to where I can feel the back of his throat and he gags. He looks up into my eyes and his eyes are flame blue. I pull out of his mouth almost completely before thrusting back in again and again, and he gags almost every time, a tear running down his face with the last thrust. He moans around my length and I almost lose it._

_I pull out and tell him to close his eyes and open his mouth before stroking my hard on faster and faster, chasing my orgasm and coming all over his face and in his mouth. After catching my breath, I look down at him and he smiles._

  
The following morning wasn't one I was expecting. Waking up to my blankets being thrown off of me and Larry yelling at me that what he did with Adam was none of my business, although the smirk I caught on his face before he turned towards the window gave him away. 

"What I want to do with Adam or ANYONE for that matter, is none of your fuckin' business!" 

Groaning, I realize it is far too early to be dealing with an angry Larry without any coffee before hand. "Laurence, please stop yelling, would you?" 

"No, Edge! I won't stop yelling!" He looks straight at me before he continues. "You kissed Bono in the limo on the way back! You even went to his room for god's sake! I thought you loved me?"  _I thought you loved me._ That one stung him and myself. How could he ever question my love for him? Not one time in five years have I stopped loving this man, no matter how pissed off I got at him. 

"You know I love you." There was a sharp edge to my voice, no matter that I almost whispered it, he still winced when I said them. 

"Then why are you doing this to me? Why are you putting me through this pain?" 

I couldn't stand it anymore, he keeps blaming me. I lost my shit. 

"You think you're the only one being hurt here? Do you think that I haven't been hurting all these years since you told me that we had to break it off? I **DO** have feelings, too, Laurence. You walk around all day, flaunting yourself about; you kiss Adam, rub up against him, you've even flirted with Bono. If anyone should be questioning love here, it should be me. I never once thought that I would have to find myself feeling so depressed that I can't have you. I became so fucking attached to you before, and I'm terrified to become attached again because I don't even want to think about losing you. I don't know what the hell I would do if I did lose you again, it scares me to even think about it at his point." I take a deep breath in, realizing I may have let out a little too much. 

"Oh, Dave..." He sighs and moves to sit on the edge of my bed next to me. "All this time you've been scared to get back with me?" I nod. "I should've never left you. You're one of the few people I can trust, one of the few I have ever let in to see this vulnerable side of me. I'm sorry," He looks up to me, "Forgive me? Please?" There's a hint of mischief in his eyes, but I know he also really does want me to forgive him.

"There will never be a time I can't forgive you, Larry. There never was, and never will be."

He smiles and leans in to kiss me, and without hesitation I kiss back, too. He lays down with me, intertwining his legs with mine and his forehead pressing into my neck. The last thing I remember before falling back asleep is him whispering, "I love you." 

End.

 


End file.
